containment_station_deltafandomcom-20200213-history
CSD 492 - Abortion
Item #: CSD-492 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: CSD-492 is to be contained in a room kept at 18 ºC at all times. All interactions with CSD-492 are to be behind a pane of tempered glass 5m away from subject. Any communication will be through a microphone connected to speakers within the confines of CSD-492's containment facility. Under no circumstance is an employee with an insufficient clearance level allowed to enter the containment facility of CSD-492. Description: CSD-492 appears to be a middle-aged man in apparel reminiscent of the TV show "Steven Universe" directed toward children in their early teens. He refers to himself as Steven. When asked for a last name, CSD-492 exclaimed "No, I don't have one. Steven doesn't have a last name." If CSD-492 is in a room above average room temperature, it will begin emitting a toxic gas in a 5 meter radius around his body. If exposed to this gas for over 3 seconds, lifeforms around CSD-492 will begin decomposing at an accelerated rate. This results in death of the organism if exposed to the gas for a mere 12 seconds. CSD-492 was discovered in ████████, California, sobbing in the males bathroom stall at ██████. Standard containment procedure was enacted when Agent Enbrin called in at the scene. Several were found dead at the scene within a 5 meter radius of CSD-492. Every person who observed CSD-492 and/or the deaths of those around a 5m radius of him were given Grade-1 amnesiac. ____________________________________________________________________ Addendum: '''Interview Log with CSD-492 '''Interviewed: '''CSD-492 ' '''Interviewer:' Vice Researcher Liquanda Vice Researcher Liquanda: Good afternoon. Could you state your name for the record? CSD-492: Yeah, the name's, uh.. Steven. Vice Researcher Liquanda: Last name? shows signs of agitation of papers Vice Researcher Liquanda: Nevermind that. Do you know why you're here? CSD-492: No, I.. I honestly don't. I'm pretty scared, actually, are there any windows? It's pretty cold in here, yeah, and, uh.. I get pretty nervous without windows. Especially when I, uh, don't know where I am. Makes sense, yeah? Vice Researcher Liquanda: Are you aware of the supernatural powers you possess? CSD-492: Yeah, yeah, I am, actually, uh.. I can fire a beam from my belly button, see here? The gem? See, see, I can also, uh, shield you. From incoming fire, yeah? If people are firing lasers at you, or something like that. I can protect you from that. Vice Researcher Liquanda: Could you demonstrate? goes silent Vice Researcher Liquanda: We found you sobbing inside a men's bathroom stall. Could you perhaps clarify why you were there? CSD-492: '''Yeah, uh, was I, though? I think you're getting me confused. Steven is, uh, pretty.. popular. I was merely.. well, no, I wasn't there at all. I wasn't. Probably someone else, yeah? '''Vice Researcher Liquanda: Thank you. That will be all. ____________________________________________________________________ FROM: '''Dr. ██████ █. ████████ '''TO: '''Dr. F███ M█████████, Project Convention 4 '''SUBJECT: F███, What's wrong with this guy? Like, does he not get that he literally kills everyone that smells his B.O.? Could you get more info out of him? This dude, oh my god, this dude is literally just like Gerald in Block ██, what a REDACTED ██████